The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to channel reservation for multi-user scheduling.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, or a New Radio (NR) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or access network nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
In some cases, wireless devices may communicate information using a shared radio frequency (RF) spectrum band (e.g., an unlicensed RF spectrum band). However, communications in a shared band may be subject to interference that may cause transmissions to fail. Some procedures to mitigate interference in a shared band may cause an inefficient use of shared band resources.